Well Deserved (a REAL World collaboration from Mari & Sammy)
by sammy1026
Summary: Some big new spurs some big plans.


_**Mari's Notes:**_ _Sammy: another fun adventure and as always a little insanity. Love you for the extra work._

 _Sammy & Ilna you keep me sane amidst the swirling forces of fun and craziness._

 _REALMcRollers Thank you for everything. You are amazing :)_

 _ **Sammy's Notes:**_ _I always treasure a chance to co-write with Mari. This was no exception. Even at 1AM_

 _Ilna—you're the best!_

 _REAL Worlders—I can never thank you enough for all your awesomeness._

* * *

 **Well Deserved (1/2)**

 **Five-0 Headquarters**

 **Thursday 5:00 P.M.**

Danny pushed open Steve's office door with a wary sigh. "You wanted to see me?"

Steve looked up from the file in front of him on his desk.

He'd been waiting for this moment all day.

"I just need a few minutes before everyone heads out. Chin and Kono are on their way."

"Please tell me this one thing isn't going to turn into something that makes me have to call Gabby and tell her I can't make dinner with her work friends." Danny crossed the office and flopped down on the couch. "I've missed the last two because of cases and I'm not in any hurry to see what happens if I get strike three."

"You'll make dinner in plenty of time," Steve promised.

Kono caught the tail end of the conversation as she entered the office. "Where are you going?"

"Alan Wong's," Danny grumbled.

"I've heard the food there is great," she said sincerely as Chin stepped into the office.

Danny dropped his head back. "All I know is what I really want after the day I've had are some greasy wings and a cold beer and they don't serve those there. So please just say what's on your mind so I can go home and put on my good suit to go out with people I barely know and eat food I barely recognize."

Chin chuckled. "You make it sound like some sort of punishment. I'm sure it won't be that bad."

Danny pinned his teammate with a glare. "Do you wanna go? I could ask Gabby if it would be ok to bring you along."

Chin shook his head adamantly. "No, thanks."

"Exactly," Danny huffed.

"I'll make this quick so you can get out of here." Steve cleared his throat. "Everyone needs to leave next Friday, the 16th, open. We have a thing."

Danny narrowed his eyes. "What kind of thing?"

Steve rounded his desk and leaned against the front of it.

"A promotion ceremony."

Danny groaned. "Why do we have to go? Can't we just send our congratulations like usual?"

Steve shook his head. "Not this time. They added a name to the list."

"Who?" Danny asked.

Chin and Kono shared a smile, realizing almost simultaneously what was happening.

Steve handed his partner a manila folder which Danny opened testily.

The last thing he wanted to do was sit through a night of speeches.

He skimmed the one page document then went back and read again more slowly.

His demeanor changed from annoyance to disbelief.

Finally he looked up. "Is this for real?"

Steve nodded and his face broke into a broad smile. "Next Friday you will become Detective Lieutenant Williams."

"I … how … I don't know what to say … " Danny stammered. He looked around with a stunned expression.

"Congratulations!" Kono wrapped him in a tight hug. "You deserve it."

Chin slapped his friend on the back "Great job. This is one promotion ceremony I'll be happy to sit through."

"Thanks," Danny looked again with amazement at the folder in his hands then looked at Steve. "You did this."

No, you did it," Steve said proudly. "I just made the recommendation but the hard work was all you."

Suddenly the office door opened and Grace entered, backpack slung over her shoulder. They'd all been so excited about the announcement they didn't see her coming across the bullpen.

"What's going on?" she asked.

Danny moved to her side and wrapped her in a tight hug without saying a word.

"Danno, you're squishing me."

He pulled back but kept a grip on her shoulders as he puffed out his chest and grinned. "To be accurate it's Detective Lieutenant Danno. Or at least it will be next Friday."

"What … " Grace looked at Steve then back at Danny. "What's happening?"

"Your dad is getting a well-deserved promotion," Steve confirmed.

Danny dropped his arm across Grace's shoulders. "What do you think of that?"

Her loud squeals drowned out any further conversation.

* * *

 **McGarrett Rollins Home**

 **5:45 P.M.**

Grace burst into the kitchen just as Catherine finished making a salad they were going to have for dinner along with some grilled steaks.

"Did you hear, Auntie Cath?!" she asked excitedly. "Danno is getting a promotion. He's gonna be a Detective Lieutenant."

Catherine smiled happily. "I heard. It's great news, isn't it?"

"We called Grandma Clara and Nonna before Danno left for dinner. They were so excited. You should have heard them screaming."

Steve nodded his head. "It was really something." He leaned in and kissed Catherine softly. "Now I know where Gracie gets it."

"He said I could tell Jenna and all the Allens so I texted them on the way over. And also Linda and Grandma Josie. And Mom."

"Her fingers were a blur on the keyboard," Steve laughed as he popped a slice of tomato into his mouth.

Grace wrapped Steve in a spontaneous hug. "Thanks again for making this happen."

He kissed the top of her head. "Sweetheart, your dad deserves this, all I did was recommend it."

She pulled back and wiped her eyes, nodding enthusiastically. "I know he does. He really is a great detective."

Tears began to spill out of her eyes and Steve grimaced. "Gracie, please…"

They're happy tears," she confirmed with a shaky voice.

"I know you're happy, but please don't cry, Sweetheart." He turned to grab a napkin from the counter so Grace could dry her eyes but his head snapped back when he heard Catherine sniffle too. "Cath?"

She smiled a tiny, startled smile, clearly surprised at her own tears and shrugged. "Must be hormones."

At that, Grace hugged her aunt and they both cried a little harder while Cammie whimpered softly and pressed against Catherine's legs.

"Oh God, everyone's crying."

Steve looked from his wife to his niece.

"We're okay, it's fine." Catherine ran a hand under her eyes and brightened, the tears gone as suddenly as they began.

Steve let out a breath. "Good, good, maybe we should plan a little dinner to celebrate, nothing overboard … at the Hilton maybe …"

"Really?" Grace asked eagerly. "That would be so great." Suddenly her entire face lit up and she clapped her hands happily. "Do you think we could make it a surprise party? I think he'd really like that and he hasn't had one in so long. We can tell him we're going to the Hilton for dinner and then have everyone waiting there."

Steve looked at Catherine helplessly. They both knew he didn't have it in him to say no to Grace when she was this excited.

"Do you think that would be ok?" she implored hopefully.

"Sure," Steve agreed. "Why not."

Grace squealed ecstatically. "Yay! We can send out evites … oh maybe Carrie can help with those 'cuz she's super good at them. And we can make place cards. And oh, oh, oh … maybe I can do a slideshow of Danno's entire career."

Steve and Catherine shared an indulgent smile as Grace moved into planning mode.

"Do you think it would be okay if I get a screen to show a slideshow and bring it there?"

"I'm not sure if they allow … " Steve's voice trailed off. He recognized the light in her eyes and knew that his small dinner idea was a thing of the past and a full-fledged _party_ was now being planned. "Gracie, I don't know if we need …" He took note of her delighted expression and shook his head. "I'll call and ask."

"Let me get a pen and paper!" Grace spun and ran for the den.

"Softie," Catherine teased.

"I didn't hear you trying to rein her in."

"She's excited," Catherine grinned. "Besides, Danny deserves a little fuss."

Steve kissed her temple. "You're right. But I just want it noted that this moment right here … when Gracie ran for a pen and paper … that was the precise second we went way passed a little fuss."

* * *

 **6:45**

With dinner finished and the dishes cleared away Grace was back in planning mode.

"Too bad Grandma and Grandpa can't be here, but we can take a video of the whole promotion ceremony," she said as she scribbled a list. "They'll let us do that, won't they?"

"I'm sure they will," Catherine replied confidently.

Grace continued. "If they let us bring our own dessert, Kaitlyn could make cupcakes ..."

She looked up when she heard the doorbell. "That must be Carrie," she bubbled. "John's on duty tonight and she didn't have any plans so she said we could work on the invitations."

Steve stood up. "I'll let her in. I'm gonna change my clothes and head out to the garage to work on the Marquis for a bit."

"Thanks, Uncle Steve."

Grace was chattering away happily about a guest list as Steve made his way through the kitchen to the front door.

"Mobile party planning, at your service," Carrie laughed as she stepped into the living room.

Steve dropped his chin to his chest.

"What's the matter, McGarrett? Too much squealing for you?"

"It's not that," he sighed. "I was just picturing a quiet celebration dinner. A few friends. That kind of thing."

Carrie smirked. "You've met Grace, right?"

Steve grinned and nodded.

"She worships her father." Carrie smiled. "This promotion is a big thing for him so it's a very big thing for her. A quiet dinner was really never in the cards."

"You're probably right," he conceded. "Just do me a favor and try to keep things as under control as possible."

She raised an eyebrow. "So, no smoke machine is what you're saying?"

He rolled his eyes. "I'd laugh if I was 100% sure you were kidding."

"Don't worry," Carrie clucked sympathetically. "I got your back."

Steve looked at her skeptically. "They're on the deck."

He was halfway up the stairs when he heard Carrie call over her shoulder, "The magicians and the strolling violinists are still a go though, right?"

* * *

 **7:30**

"Ok the guest list is coming together," Grace checked off one item on her list. "We picked out a design for the evites. We need to make sure everyone knows the party is a surprise though."

"I'll put it right on the front of the invitation," Carrie nodded.

"Auntie Cath is going to take me to the Hilton on Tuesday after school to work on the menu. Uncle Steve is gonna ask about a projection screen. I'll make the place cards." Grace's face was a mask of concentration.

Carrie leaned over and examined the list. "We're making some pretty good headway," she smiled. "We might actually manage to pull this off in a week."

"If you'll excuse me for a minute I have to pee," Catherine chuckled as got up, stretched, then headed inside.

"Are you gonna be able to keep this a surprise from your dad for a whole week?" Carrie asked.

Grace bit her lip. "It's gonna be hard."

"Maybe he'll just assume you're excited about the promotion."

"I hope so." Grace exhaled deeply. "I really want this to be a surprise."

Carrie grinned at her young friend. "Maybe I can help."

Grace's face brightened. "How?"

"I have a surprise gift planned for your Auntie Cath and Uncle Steve for Christmas. If I let you in on it you could tell your dad that's what you're excited about. Then if he catches you planning anything or being secretive you can blame it on me. Tell him you're helping me and I said it was classified."

"Would you really do that for me?"

Carrie held out her hand. "Of course I would. Co maid of honor pinky swear we'll keep both secrets."

Grace wrapped her finger around Carrie's eagerly.

Carrie checked to make sure Catherine was still out of earshot "Ok, here's what I have planned …"

* * *

 **Five-0 Headquarters**

 **Friday 5:00 P.M.**

"Uncle Steve, look, isn't this the _best_?" Grace peeked over her shoulder in case her dad was close enough to hear. She was holding up her phone to display an image of a blond, blue eyed three year old wearing a policeman's uniform and holding a plastic gun in one hand and a trick or treat bag in the other. "Grandma just sent it."

Steve smirked at the image of little Danny. "That's perfect. Is that the first slide in the slideshow?"

Grace nodded. "Yeah and I was thinking it should go on the invitations. I sent it to Carrie so she can add it."

Steve barked a laugh. "Even more perfect. Did you text Auntie Cath, because she needs to see that right now." He was grinning.

She returned the grin, swiped to show a text reading, _Too adorable!_ to Steve before she pocketed her phone because Danny rounded the corner. "Danno, I'm in here!" She called and gave her uncle a small smile. "I was just telling Uncle Steve Carrie's giving Auntie Cath a super-secret present for Christmas. He can't know what it is either but I'm helping Carrie with it, isn't that awesome?"

"That's pretty awesome, homework done?" Danny asked.

"Done. And Grandma said to call her. She loves the idea of season tickets for Grandpa from everyone for Christmas and you're in charge of ordering them."

Danny shook his head. "Of course I am. Okay. I'll call her as soon as we get home." He looked at Steve. "I'm out unless you need me."

"Go, I'm leaving in ten." He moved to hug his niece. "Night, Sweetheart."

Grace hoisted her backpack. "'Night. I'll call Auntie Cath later. We have Christmas stuff to plan."

Steve grinned and nodded as he bent to lock is desk drawer.

With a glance and a smile at his partner over his daughter's head, Danny followed her out of Steve's office.

 **THE END** (Look for part 2 of the party planning fun on Monday)

* * *

 _If you are not on the REALMcRoll email list and would like to be, drop us an email at realmcroll at yahoo dot com with "Add me, please!" in the subject line. You'll get updates, contests, and fun McRoller games._

 _Looking for links to all the REAL World McRoll stories in one place? Check out our Tumblr page_

 _mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com._

 _In addition, one of our AWESOME REAL Worlders, katydid13, has created a community on here on fanfiction dot net that brings all of the REAL World stories, and all of Mari, Sammy & Ilna's pre-universe stories in one place. You can find it at_

 _community/McRoll-in-the-Real-World_


End file.
